


Správné a špatné

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emo, Fluff, M/M, úzkost
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	Správné a špatné

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Sherlock ví, že je to špatné, chápe, že jeho potřeby jsou sobecké a je si celkem jistý, že by neměl říkat vůbec nic, že tohle je něco, co by udělal John, a on chce být jako John, někdy, jen někdy, chce se chovat jako on _kvůli_ Johnovi, ale není si jistý, že to zvládne, není si jistý, že by měl kvůli tomuhle nechat svou velkou nevymáchanou pusu zavřenou a ano, má velkou pusu v každém smyslu toho slova, a on to o sobě ví, a ta myšlenka, že ji nechá zavřenou, ho napadla asi jen dvakrát v životě, takže v tom není zrovna _dobrý_ a upřímně ani nechce být a –

Sherlock zaklapne notebook, odstrčí ho přes stůl, rázuje po obýváku, sem a tam a tam a sem a přemýšlí a přemýšlí o jediné věci.

_Nechoď._

Tohle není něco, co by měl Johnovi říct, až se vrátí domů. Ví, že neříct to by bylo správné.

Nebuď tak závislý, tak náročný, tak majetnický. Nebraň Johnovi, aby dělal to, co John chce dělat. Buď _hodný_ , Sherlocku. Zvládneš to? Aspoň trochu? Můžeš se o to aspoň _pokusit?_

_Nechoď._

Tohohle se Sherlock každé Vánoce bojí: John odejde... někam. Tuhle a tamhle má nějaké vzdálené příbuzné. Moc o nich nemluví, ale má ty provinilé pocity, jako mají i ostatní lidé: aby je aspoň na chvíli viděl, aby byl ‚zodpovědný‘.

_Nechoď._

A Sherlock neslídil (protentokrát), potřebuje tenhle e-mail od klienta, ale místo toho e-mailu je tu tohle, Johnův prohlížeč s otevřenou záložkou letů British Airways a...

„Ahoj, Šípková Růženko.“

Sherlock zamrká z gauče, překvapený, že vlastně usnul. Pomalu se schoulí do klubíčka, aby ta slova, všechna ta slova, aby je zadusil v sobě, všechna ta hloupá, hloupá...

„Nikam nejedu,“ řekne John, protože je to taky vnímavý muž a uvědomuje si, že nechal svůj notebook otevřený a že tenhle nádherný hlupák vyvodil hloupé dedukce.

John si je celkem jistý, že je to špatné, je špatné ignorovat vzdálenou rodinu, kterou ani neměl moc rád. Je si docela jistý, že by za nimi měl zajet, ale neudělá to, nikdy to neudělal, a ani to neudělá. Každé svátky se dívá na tabulky odletů a každé svátky ho to donutí vyběhnout z bytu a chodit venku tak dlouho, dokud si neutřídí myšlenky. Dokud neutřídí _tohle_.

John vyleze na gauč, na Sherlocka.

_Tohle._ Tohle není špatné, není to sobecké.

Roztáhnout paže a nohy, obejmout jimi, držet pevně.

Tohle? Tohle, co je teď, právě mezi nimi dvěma?

_Tohle_ je správné. Oni jsou v pořádku.

_Oni_ jsou rodina.


End file.
